1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier system for a positionable mobile device, in various directions in space, comprising a trolley movable along a guide ramp, the guide ramp acting as a support for the device. This device can be any device emitting or receiving rays provided with a directive nature, such as a light source emitting luminous beam, a scanner providing a directional characteristic, or any other device that has to adopt various positions during its functioning, such as a material handling device ensuring the gripping of an object or an article and then depositing it at another place.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Currently, in the field of lighting, systems are known which comprise a horizontal electric lamp along which a journalled support equipped with a socket and a reflector receiving an electric bulb can slide. Such a system has several disadvantages. Notably, the system requires displacement means in each of the horizontal and vertical directions, making this a complex and expensive system, which however, only enables the system to perform relatively slow maneuvers because of the decomposition of the movement and stop time necessary to pass from one displacement direction to another.